DA 2010 Episode 16: All That Matters
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy is still adjusting to being back at the institute, but he's less than enthusiastic to live up to his potential. (Finished, R & R)
1. Chapter 1: Close

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 1: Close

          The bedroom was silent as they lay together on the bed, his arms were enveloped around her and her head was against his chest.  It felt so right and so comfortable, and yet the silence didn't.  There seemed to be nothing to say at all.  Outside, thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed.

          It had been hours lying there together, not saying a word, peaceful, relaxed, just enjoying the embrace.  Rogue still could breathe in the scent of him, a comfort, old familiarity that she'd missed all these years.  Missed the contours of his chest against her cheek, missed the feel of those strong arms around her. 

          Rogue closed her eyes, letting herself drown in him, listening to his heart beating through his t-shirt.  It seemed almost too good to be true that they were lying there together, on the bed, peaceful, listening to the thunder and the rain.

          She thought perhaps Remy would say something meaningful, something spectacular, but instead, he came out with the comment, "I have to pee."

          Rogue raised her head and let out a soft laugh, "you sure know how to ruin a moment," she said.

          "Can't help it," Remy moved her carefully from him trying hard not to hurt her – he still fretted over the bruises she wouldn't let Logan heal for her by giving her a temporary use of his powers, "listenin' to all that rain…is it any wonder I gotta pee?" he got up heading off to the bathroom.  "There's somethin' to be said for the power of suggestion."

          Rogue sighed, glancing to the window, he still seemed a little distant.  She supposed it wasn't his fault.  He had problems and there had been more than a few times during their relationship she had been the same way towards him.  This would pass, she hoped.  And if not, she'd need to help him do something about it.

          She closed her eyes, resting her head on her arm, and she waited for his return, he'd left the bathroom door open and she could hear the tinkling of water hitting water.  _Maybe it's too soon to hear him pee_, she thought, trying to block out the sound.

          She heard the flush and then running water from the sink faucet, he called out to her from the bathroom, "I can't believe you have your own bathroom – I remember the days when we'd all be fighting over the bathrooms…like my second day here…remember?"

          "I know," Rogue smirked a little, she sat up slowly, "usually it was Jean who always got to the girls bathrooms first.  Little miss perfect always woke up precisely two minutes before everyone else, so she always had first shower."

          Remy came back into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking around her room, "things changed for you," he said, "everything so…bright…and cheerful…and…just not how I remember it at all."

          "Does it bother you?" Rogue asked, hugging her knees.

          "No, but it sure is weird…" he looked at her, "but…if its any consolation…you look more beautiful than you ever did with all that gothic make up and black draping you…you don't look like Elvira anymore," he smirked.

          Rogue chewed her lip, really?" She looked down, blushing.

          "Really," he answered.  They remained in silence for some moments.  Remy sat, looking around her bedroom, taking it all in.  She supposed he had a lot to adjust to now.  Her life would barely change, but his would change dramatically.

          As hurt and tired as he still was, he looked fantastic to her.  His hair had settled since his hair cut earlier that day, and now dry it hung just below his ears in soft layers, ever so slightly mussed, but incredibly attractive. 

          She studied his face as he sat in silence, she loved him so much it hurt, and she couldn't help herself from crawling over to the end of the bed and wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back.  Seven years had gone without ever holding him, now she didn't want to miss any opportunity to ever do so again.

          Remy took hold of her arms tenderly, "you okay?" he asked.

          "Yeah," she murmured, "just glad to have you back."

          "I'm glad to be back," he said softly.

          Rogue closed her eyes, "why'd you come back?"

          "Piotr stopped me on the road, and said if I didn't turn back…I'd regret it the rest of my life…" he rubbed her sleeved arm, she was wearing powder blue cotton pyjamas now, she'd been so soaked by the rain earlier that evening.  "Spent seven years regretting leaving in the first place…and seven years trying to convince myself that…it would never work even if we happened to be both in the same place at the same time…"

          "You did try to push me away…" Rogue confessed.

          "I know…but…I just…Rogue…" he pulled her arms away from him so he could turn and face her, "the last time I left…I felt like…my life was completely over…" he brushed her hair away from her face being careful not to let his fingers brush against her skin, "my life…has been dedicated to nothing but…well…you…ever since…"

          "I don't understand…" Rogue frowned a little, confused by what he was saying.

          "Everything I've done up until now – being thrown in Genosha's mutant containment facility…trying to stop Magneto and Chantal and S—" he paused, "Well…it was all for you…at least it started out that way…and…in the back of my mind…I knew…what they were doing would affect the X-Men…and would affect you…and…" he continued.

          Rogue kissed the tips of her gloved fingers and pressed them to his lips to quieten him, she could see the stress on his face as he tried to explain himself.   

He smiled, and then stood up slowly, he still had several bruises, burns and cuts himself that still throbbed when he moved, "Well…I think I'm gonna go back to the guest bedroom for the night," he said, "I'm tired…and so are you…"

          Rogue raised an eyebrow, "aren't you going to stay with me?"

          "Not…not just yet," he said, "believe me, its all I can do to control myself from jumping into that bed with you and snuggling down besides you, but I need some space right now…to get used to the fact that…we're back together…besides…I sleep commando," he winked. 

          "Becoming quite the nudist," Rogue commented.

          "You know it," Remy laughed softly, "night, Rogue…"

          Rogue nodded.  "Night."

          "I'm so happy Rogue and Remy are back together," Kitty admitted, she was sitting on the floor of her room gazing through the photos from Rogue's seventeenth birthday party, Piotr was lying across the floor on his side, flicking through them also.   "It's been a total struggle with them all the while…it's nice to know they're at least going to try…they love each other after all."

          "When were these photos taken?" Piotr asked, glancing a photo.

          "Rogue's seventeenth birthday party.  We were in Scotland, we all went over and surprised Rogue…it was awesome…" Kitty admitted.  "That was probably the night things started going REALLY wrong for Remy and Rogue though…that was with the whole Jared fiasco, remember I told you?"

          "Yes," Piotr nodded, he held the photo out to her, "you and Kurt were together then as well?"

          Kitty felt her cheeks flush a little, she looked at the photo, Kurt and herself were embracing in it.  She'd almost forgotten about her relationship with Kurt dating as far as back then.  "Yeah," she answered, "but…you know, it was a long time ago."

          Piotr sat up folded legged, "when we were outside earlier today – before the rain – I did notice Kurt was giving you some strange looks…"

          "Yeah, I think he's a little…uhm…pissed off at me, actually…" Kitty confessed, she picked up a handful of the photos that were scattered on the floor and began sorting through them.

          "Why?" Piotr raised an eyebrow.

          "Because he basically more or less told me he loved me and I kind of just…blew him off," Kitty confessed, "I told him we'd talk about it but…I haven't had the chance yet…and now there's even more to throw into the mix.  He doesn't know about us…" she said pointedly.

          "Us?" Piotr gave a tiny smirk, "we just decided three hours ago to give a relationship a try.  It's not exactly a deeply committed relationship, yet."

          "I know," Kitty chewed her lip, "But…y'know, he's gonna be hurt…"

          Piotr nodded.

          "Can I ask a question?" Kitty queried lightly as she piled the rest of the photos up and stood up to put them away on her dresser.

          "Of course," Piotr answered.

          Kitty rested her backside against the dresser, and folded her arms over her stomach.  "How…did you suddenly know how I felt…I mean…I got the impression from the way you were acting just before you kissed me that…you knew how I felt but…I don't get it, I mean I was like…practically throwing hints at you like bricks to a window and you were just blind to it all.  Suddenly you were like all in the know…I don't get it…?"  

          Piotr stood up too, Kitty tilted her head back to look up at him as he did so, reminded how of tall he was compared to herself.  "You're right, of course, I was blind to it…but…I had it pointed out for me, by Gambit."

          "Remy…Remy told you?" Kitty gaped, "I told him that in the strictest confidence…" she stammered.

          "If he had not said anything I probably would have left tomorrow never having known…" Piotr responded.  "I have…always had a soft spot for you but…I didn't ever imagine there was anything in your heart besides friendship towards me…"

          Kitty dropped her arms, "How could there not be…you're so perfect.  And sweet…and kind…and dumb as an ox," she cracked, "but you're perfect."

          Piotr put his hand under her chin, tilted her head up a little more, leaned down and pecked her lips, "so are you.  But I must go to bed now, it is late."

          "Sure you don't wanna stay?" Kitty said in a slightly suggestive tone.

          "Not just yet," he smiled, "take it slow…that's what we agreed."

          "Okay," Kitty made a face, "she nudged him, go on, get out of my room, beat it," she grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrate Reconciling

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 2: Celebrate Reconciling

          Everything was back to normal three days later in the mansion.  The kids were back in training, the instructors back on schedule.   The weather had been constantly rainy, sometimes heavy shows, sometimes light drizzle, but spirits in the mansion were not dishearted.

Remy LeBeau found himself summoned to Professor Xavier's office that Friday morning.  He quietly entered the office after knocking.  Professor Xavier was up to his neck in paperwork, it was everywhere in piles, on end tables, piled on chairs, thick folders on the desk, the Professor looked slightly overwhelmed, but seemed to be coping fairly well. 

"Jean passed on a message that you wanted to see me about something?" Remy asked.

The Professor gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "take a seat, you can put those piles of paperwork there on the floor," he offered pointing out the large piles of printouts.

"If you don't mind my asking, Professor…what is all this stuff?" Remy asked as he picked up a pile of the papers from the chair.

"Research, I'm trying to find out the government's stand on the mutant research facility…" he explained, "the government are heavily involved," he said.

"I could have told you that, Professor," Remy admitted, "Government been involved since about 2005," he sat down, "Magneto had a few politicians wrapped around his finger – in the April of 2005 I kidnapped one of those politicians, without his signature on the final papers, there was nothing anyone could do to put through this secretive mutant registration act of every mutant arrested for general offences…" he explained, "except, I fucked up royally, if you'll excuse the language, I was on all kinds of medications for…some personal reasons…and I was…up to my eyeballs fucked out of my head," he made a face, "I didn't pay attention to what I was doing, got caught by cops…"

"Yes…I've read your…impressive…criminal record from the global criminal database, Remy…it's staggering," Professor Xavier stated.

"Is this why you wanted me to come see you?" Remy asked, "to fill in the gaps of information?"

"Eventually, I'll be wanting to call a meeting where you can explain it to us all," the Professor stated, "But for now…I would like to discuss your...future."

"My future?" Remy asked, he raised an eyebrow, "that's pushing it a little, isn't it?"

"You don't think you have a future as an X-Man?" Professor Xavier rested his arms on the desk, leaning forwards a little, he gazed at Remy seriously, his piercing eyes fixed on his.

"I…uh…lets say lately, I've lost my precision and skill…my…I used to be pretty quick on my feet but…not now…plus…back injuries from years ago sometimes cause me so much pain I can't move…it's really not a good idea that…I join the team.  I'm a liability."

"Is this so?" the Professor seemed confused, he faced his flatscreen monitor on the desk, and used the cordless mouse there to select something.  He swung the monitor around to face Remy, and gestured towards the screen.

Remy stared at it, there was a video of himself fighting against a sentinel Robot.  He remembered…it had been the end of January, and Rogue had set the session higher than he'd intended, he'd almost been killed.  But in the video, he saw exquisite timing and accuracy, perfect dexterity, flawless agility.   At least up until the exercise changed.

"Care to explain this then?"

"You taped me?" Remy raised an eyebrow, then sighed, "I was on a good day," feeling slightly embarrassed.  It had almost been like his skill had betrayed him, and that he was nowhere nearly as good as he appeared on that screen.

"You know, there are doctors who specialise in back pain, perhaps I can recommend you to someone exceptionally talented in that field.  And as for your other skills, I see no problem with them, but perhaps with a little refresher in the Danger room, you'll be feeling a little more confident."

Remy shook his head, "I…I don't want to be an X-Man…look, I'm here for Rogue…she begged me to stay…that's it…I'll be your 'handy-man' again or whatever, but not one of the team, I'd put everyone in Jeopardy."

"Remy…at least think about this…three days back from Genosha has not given you enough time to settle and decide on what you want from your life yet…and being a 'handy-man' is hardly living up to the true potential I see on this tape," he gestured towards. 

"Right now, the only potential I need to live up to is bein' there for Rogue…that's all that matters…"

Professor Xavier sied, "fine, but please, just think about it.  In the meantime, I'll try and come up with some duties for you to do until I can find you another position, alright?"

Remy nodded, "alright," he got up, "get that to me as soon as possible, I need somethin' else to do but look out the window whilst waitin' for Rogue to finish her duties for the day."

"Okay, by the way…can you please see Kitty when you get a spare moment…we'll put you in a more comfortable room than the guest room you're in now."

The moment he'd left the Professor's office he headed down to the Danger room control Annex.  Logan was in the control annex when Remy arrived, he was controlling a Danger Room session for the students, Remy approached, gazing out of the huge windows.  Rogue was in there, standing in the centre of the room explaining tactics to a large group of students – they were all quite young, aged from ten to twelve, and they all seemed fresh faced and a little nervous.

"Bored?" Logan asked, he was smoking a cigar, he sounded gruff and emotionless as he always tended to.

"A little," Remy watched Rogue begin to demonstrate how to successfully reach the goal.  It was an easy obstacle course, with no real imminent danger that Remy coud see, however, he could see by the way Rogue was moving that she was still in intense pain, and the look on her face said it all.  "What's this?"

"New students, twelve of them.  Barely out of diapers," Logan uttered gruffly.  "A few of them had parents in the GMCF."

Remy sat down, "The GMCF's policy was only to incarcerate adult mutants – it left a lot of kids abandoned as I understand."

"Yeah, kids would be thrown into foster care or juvenile halls…" Logan nodded.

Remy looked at all of the kids, their expressions uncertain, faces pale of alarm as they watched what Rogue had to do.  "Poor little bastards," he uttered, "mutant seem to be manifesting in mutants before puberty these days, can't be easy.  Barely enough time to be a kid before being punched with the big fat reality that they'll never be completely normal again…"

          Logan turned to look at Remy momentarily, "so you're back for good?"

          "As long as me and Rogue are together," Remy replied, a little too bluntly, and he suddenly realised how bad it must have sounded, but truthfully he didn't care.

          "That doesn't sound too optimistic," Logan snorted, he looked at the man. 

          "Should I be?" Remy said, "only a matter of time, really, before I fuck up again and cause the poor woman more heartache," he kept his eyes on Rogue now, through the window, as she leapt, bound and swung over the obstacles. 

          "Y'know, the old LeBeau used to be over confident…you…are a mess, you need to get yourself fixed, boy, if you're gonna be one of us again."

          "I'm not one of you.  I'm just here for Rogue, and that's all.  I'll do chores to earn my keep round here, should keep me busy enough."

          "Your choice," Logan said, "shame, your skill, you'd be an asset to the team.  You always were a great X-Man.  Mouthy and smart-assed but talented and powerful…it's a shame to let that go."

          Remy said nothing, he simply left the room, took the elevator down and let himself into the danger room, stepping up beside Rogue.  "Fresh blood, huh?" He gestured to the kids.

          Rogue did not seemed surprised of his presence, "freshest I think we've had so far, youngest is nine."

          "Like babysittin'?" he asked.

          "Actually, it's kind of fun sometimes…" Rogue shrugged, "What ya' down here for anyway?"

          "I just…I wanted to run something over with you," he said, "Xavier just asked me to rejoin…and I've turned him down, just wanna make sure that my not bein' one of the team is alright with you…" he explained, "if…you don't want to date a simple handyman I'd understand."

          "You're going to take up position as Handyman again?" Rogue asked.

          "Bother you?" Remy asked.

          "No, it's just…"

          "I'm not living up to my true potential?" Remy asked, folding his arm.

          Rogue gave a firm nod, "yeah…"

          "You're not the first one to have said so," he admitted softly, "But…I don't know, an X-Man isn't who I am anymore…I've changed a lot…and I just…don't want to put anyone in danger is all…"

          Rogue seemed slightly disappointed, but, she realised, there was not much she could do about it, it was after all, Remy's decision.  And besides, he was a little fragile at the moment, perhaps he was being smart in his decision.  "I…gotta admit, I am kind of sad we won't be working together, but…it's alright…you could be the guy who wipes windshields at the local carwash and it wouldn't make a difference," she smiled.

          Remy gave a slight smile, "As long as it's alright with you…"

          Rogue looked at him, "one moment," she pleaded and headed over towards one of her new students who was having trouble on one of the obstacles.

          Remy watched her, she was confident, and seemed contented in life, and he was happy for her.  He found himself hoping that he wouldn't be the one to ruin it all for her.  He had an increasing fear that something he would do would turn everything upside down.  It wouldn't be the first time. 

          Rogue came back over, "sorry about that.  Kids these days…spend too much time on video games and not enough time exercising that they are in SUCH bad shape…" she admitted.

          Remy nodded, "Hey…maybe wanna do something tonight?" he asked.

          "Like?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the students.

          "A date…general stuff, I don't know, dancing, drinking, eating, a movie…or something…just thought…maybe…it'd help us get our heads around bein' together again.  We have to get used to each other again…"

          Rogue smiled brightly, "alright."

          "Wow…things have changed, huh?" Remy asked.

          "Hmm?"

          "Been the first time I asked you out on a date you've actually just gave me a straight answer instead of throwing something at me or calling me a swamp rat," he responded, "Anyway, I gotta go find Kitty.  She said something about I had to move rooms or something…"

          "Okay," Rogue nodded.

          "I'll brief you about the date later," he touched her arm tenderly, then left.


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Favour

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 3: A Small Favour

          "This is your new room," Kitty said to Remy as she led him through one of the doors on the third floor west wing, "it's a bit bigger than the crumby guest room," she admitted.  "You share a bathroom with Bobby," she gestured towards an open door, "but that should be okay, right?"

          "It's fine.  I don't spend much time in bathrooms."

          "Yeah, that's apparent," Kitty gestured to his chin, a thick growth of stubble darkened his face, making him look slightly dirty.

          Remy smirked, "growing a beard."

          "Are you TRYING to get Rogue to break up with you?" Kitty asked.

          Remy walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds, "Nah, I just miss annoying her with my facial hair."

          Kitty smiled a little, it was nice seeing the occasional remnants of Remy's old self that would shine through the darkness that had overtaken his life as of recent. 

Remy looked around the room, it was a very plain beige colour, the carpets matched the walls, the bedding matched the walls, it didn't reflect his personality at all, but then…he'd forgotten what his personality was, really. 

"Anything you need, you can speak to Jean…she orders soap, shampoo, towels, blankets, anything you want, really…"

          "Hookers?  Strippers?  Sex all around the clock?"

          "That isn't orderable by the internet, so no," Kitty responded, "How you doin, anyway?" she asked, "You've been…quiet, the last few days."

          "I been fine.  Been busy adjusting to the high life again.  Been so used to livin' in shitty run down places and hanging from a wall in a cold steel room that this is still a bit…new to me."

          Kitty moved over and hugged him swiftly, "we're glad to have you back."

          Remy patted her back, "gotta be honest that I'm glad to be back, but…I just need time to get used to it all again," he moved away from her, and opened the window, he took out a packet of cigarettes from his jeans pocket and lit one up with a disposable lighter. 

          Remy had always been the only person – save Logan – who had smoked in the mansion.  Even the smell of Remy's smoke was old and familiar to Kitty and reminded her of better times – and of worst. 

          "Hey, you busy tonight?" Kitty asked suddenly.

          Remy paused for a moment, "me and Rogue got plans.  A date.  Been a while, need to get our heads round us.  Thought maybe goin' out would help that a bit."

          "Oh…" Kitty said, she looked away, her expression a little fevered, "It's just…that um…I needed a favour…not that you owe me anything or whatever, but…I need a friend…and I thought maybe you and Rogue—"

          "Hmm?" Remy asked.

          "Me and Piotr are going on our first date tonight," Kitty explained, "but it's going to be awkward, you know…I mean we've worked together for quite a few years now…and been friends since about a year after you left…"

          "Where do me and Rogue fit into all this?"

          "Maybe you guys could come along?"

          "Chaperones?" Remy asked absurdly.

          "More like a double date…but…maybe it'd be fun…start off together for the evening…and if all goes well respective couples split to go off on their own?" She asked hopefully.

          "I'd have to speak with Rogue, I don't know if she'll go for it…" He took a long drag of his cigarette, "but I'll try…"

          "Okay," Kitty smiled, "thanks, you're the best," she hugged him once again before running off.

          Rogue ran into Kitty an hour later as she was heading up the stairs to change out of her uniform into her civilian clothes for the day, "Oh, hey!" Rogue said brightly.

          "Hey," Kitty gave her friend a look over, the bruises on Rogue's face was darker than they had been days ago, but they seemed to be healing, she was wearing some of her hair over her face to hide it, but it was still remotely obvious.  "Finished for the day?"

          "New students…god…they're SO out of shape, even for kids…I think I'm gonna need reinforcements in getting them up to scratch," Rogue groaned.

          Kitty smiled a little, "seen Remy?" she asked hopefully.  She was hoping Remy had found her and asked her about the date.

          "About an hour ago…at about eleven am," Rogue glanced at her watch.

          "Oh," Kitty nodded, "okay."

          "Hey, you busy tonight?" Rogue asked, she rested her arm on the banister and looked at her friend enthusiastically.  Rogue hadn't looked so cheerful in a while, and Kitty was glad to see her so happy again.

          "Uhm…depends," Kitty raised an eyebrow, "why?"

          "Well…Remy asked me out, but…we haven't really been properly alone in SO long…" Rogue said, "I'm scared it's going to be awkward…"

          "Oh…" Kitty nodded, "Yeah…that's a possibility…"

          "Well…I figured since me and you are such good friends, and you and Piotr are going out but haven't had a date yet, I thought maybe we could a double date kind of thing…and maybe it'd help some of the awkwardness…"

          Kitty nearly laughed, "wow…that's…a great idea," she wondered, "I was actually thinking the same thing…I'd asked Remy, he was going to ask you…"

          Rogue giggled, "great minds think alike."

          "Fools seldom differ."

          Remy had entered into control annex of the Danger room to see if Rogue was still down in the Danger room, but Piotr was sitting in there on his own watching Logan and Ororo in a Danger Room session.  "Oh, hey…" Remy said, "Seen Rogue?"

          "She just left," Piotr responded, "but she was going to get showered and changed so she may be a while," he added.  "Was it important?"

          "Hmmm?" Remy asked.

          "What you wanted to speak to her about?"

          "Not overly, no, but it was something I wanted to run by her," Remy shrugged.  "Hey, I hear you and Pretty Kitty are goin' on your first date tonight."

          "Yes," Piotr nodded, "I am afraid it may be awkward."

          Remy smirked a little, he didn't want to mention Kitty had asked himself and Rogue to tag along, Piotr might need persuading by Kitty on that idea.  "Really?" he asked.

          "Yes…I was thinking it might be easier if you and Rogue come along with us…"

          Remy chortled, "really.  How so?"

          "Just because four is a less awkward number," Piotr replied, "and if we all wish to split later to be with our girlfriends then this is fine, but it may make things easier for me and Kitty."

          "Y'know, that's an excellent idea," Remy said, "I'll talk to Rogue about it."

          Rogue was in the shower when she heard a knock at her the threshold of the bathroom – since the bathroom was en-suite there was no door there, only an open doorway itself, she slid the frosted glass screen open a little and peered out from behind it, "what?" she called.

          "It's me," Remy said, he was standing behind the threshold against the wall not looking in.  "Wanted to ask something," he said.

          "I need to ask you something too," she switched the shower off, and grabbed a towel from the hook nearby.  She wrapped it around herself and stepped out from beyond the screen, she stepped into her bedroom, turning to see him standing against her wall, his arms folded, head low.

          "You ask first," Remy said, always being the gentleman.

          "I was thinking, what if me, you, Kitty and Piotr, all double dated together tonight…it'd kind of be fun…we haven't ever really done something like that before."

          Remy raised his head a little, looking at her, she was still so bruised along one side of her face that she seemed odd to him, her arm was bruised slightly and he could only guess that beyond the towel there were further bruises.  "That's find.  Kinda wanted to ask you same thing.  Kitty asked me if we could…then Piotr asked me…"

          Rogue smirked, "seems like everyone had the same thing in mind, huh?" she grabbed a robe from where it hung over the edge of the bed and pulled it on over her towel.  "Where do you want to go, anyway?" she asked.

          "I there's this little place uptown that has the best food and a dance floor – decent priced alcohol too, although not that I'm a cheapskate or anything," he shrugged. 

          Rogue smiled a little, "it's fine," she chewed her lip, "you are going to shave though, right?"

          Remy nearly laughed, he knew it wouldn't take long before the overgrown stubble would get to her, "yes," he assured, "I'll shave."

          Rogue paused for thought, "Remy…" she said softly, "I…uhm…" she reached over to the bedside cabinet and opened the small drawer, pulling something out quickly, "this is yours…"

          Remy was confused for a moment, he took the item from her hand and examined it.  She was right, it was his.  A silver tobacco case she had given him several years ago for one Christmas.  It had an ace engraved intricately into one corner although over the years the tobacco tin had lost its shine and had become a little tarnished.   "I forgot about it," he said, "carried it with me for a long time…never used it though…except to keep the ring in."

          Rogue had almost forgotten about the ring, she heard it rattling inside.  "I'd forgotten…I saw it there…several weeks ago…" she chewed her lip.  "Why do you still have that?"

          "Didn't have the heart to sell it or give it a way…" he admitted.  "For a while, I wore it on a chain…but…then…I decided there wasn't ever going to be anything between you and me anymore and…I put it in there…never opened it again…that was about six years ago…" he said.

          Rogue looked at him, "you…can always use the tobacco tin again you know…"

          Remy looked at her, "okay," he smiled, "well I better go talk to Kitty, confirm details and all the rest…"

          Rogue nodded, she got up slowly, wincing in the pain that had remained with her following the attacks from the clones at the GMCF four days previous.

          "Rogue…y'know, if you're in that much pain we can cancel the date?"

          "No, I'm sure Kitty and Piotr are counting on us anyway," Rogue added.  "Just…go get everything all sorted out and I'll deal with my own stuff."


	4. Chapter 4: The Double Date

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 4: The Double Date

          "They're late," Remy LeBeau stated unhappily as he glanced at down at an old watch he'd found in the attic that had belonged to him several years earlier.  At the last minute, there'd been chaos at the Mansion near the time of getting ready to leave, and Rogue and Kitty, being instructors themselves, had to stay back to handle it.   "What exactly happened, anyway?" he asked of Piotr, he lit another cigarette, his fourth since being seated in the restaurant.

          "One of the new students powers went completely out of control…and three others were 'being boys' I believe Kitty stated – that could only mean they were being insolent and breaking things I imagine."

          "We could have helped," Remy responded, "he took a sip of his vodka drink he'd ordered at the bar, it had been his second drink since arriving.  Piotr was still nursing a very weak cocktail.

          "Kitty assured me she and Rogue would be perfectly capable of handling it," Piotr responded, "besides…as instructors they have to show they're capable otherwise…the children will have the rule of the roost.  They need to show who has the upper hand."

"In a mansion full of rowdy teenagers, I can only imagine who has the upper hand and I doubt it's Rogue OR Kitty," Remy took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Ah, here they are now…"

          Remy and Piotr both stood to greet Kitty Pryde and Rogue who had just come through the door.  Kitty was wearing a deep pink mini dress, the colour seemed to bring out the blue in her eyes.  Her hair was pinned back fashionably.  Rogue seemed more conservative, she was wearing a dark grey pinstriped suit, the pants slightly flared.  Remy could see the collar of a white shirt beneath.  Still, as conservative as she was, she looked attractive.  Her hair was pulled up in a taut bun, except for a few locks of her white streaks which hung over the sides of her face.

          "Hey," Rogue said, she smiled, "damn kids nearly killed us all…" she gave a soft laugh, "sorry to have taken so long…" she reached out to take Remy's hands as he greeted her.  Her hands were clad in satin white gloves.

          "You got rid of the bruises and swelling, then?" Remy asked, noticing the black eye had gone.  Her face was clear, complexion fair and tanned, her eyes shadeded in a soft smokey grey that made her eyes seem slightly brighter.  Her lips were a deep rose pink, and smiling.

          "Logan insisted.  Said I couldn't go to a date looking like Mike Tyson just beat me up," Rogue glanced over to Kitty and Piotr who were speaking in low voices too inaudible to hear.  She noticed how their bare hands touched, and how he kissed her cheek.  She felt a blush creep upon her face and she turned away.

          Remy pulled her chair out for her, "you look great."

          "I feel like I just got out of a business meeting," Rogue rolled her eyes, "the dress I had started out wearing got burned by one of the new students powers…I could have killed him."

          Remy smirked, "Nonetheless, you look nice.  Never seen you looking so conservative.  It's kind of…sexy."

          Rogue blushed, she almost felt like she was sixteen hearing her first compliments again.  "Thanks."

          The four got through dinner together, chattering excitedly and drinking merrily.  Remy seemed to occasionally forget his troubles for the night, and lost himself in the laughter but every now and then, he'd be caught glancing at Rogue in an almost forlorn way, as if he thought she'd reject him, or almost as if their reconciliation had hardly taken place at all and he was still waiting for the right moment.  Rogue hadn't noticed these looks at all, but Kitty had, and she wished there was something she could do about it. 

          "Hey, Pete," Kitty tapped Piotr's arm tenderly while they were waiting for their desert to be delivered, "let's go dance, I love this song," she said enthusiastically.  Some older Whitney Houston song was playing over the dance floor several feet away and a few couples were swaying across the dance floor dappled in the coloured lights from the mirrorball. 

          Piotr complied, the two disappeared off to the dance floor to dance.

          Rogue took a sip of her wine watching the two swaying across the dance floor.  Kitty seemed childlike compared to him and his incredible height.  It made Rogue smirk a bit.  "They're hardly a match, are they?"

          Remy downed his wine, "like we ever were," he said, downcast.

          "Does being a match really have to count at all?" Rogue asked.

          Remy picked up the bottle and poured himself another glass, and topped her glass up, "women like to think it does."

          "I don't," Rogue stated, she sipped her wine, watching Remy down the next glass.  She noticed he'd been drinking heavily all evening, but couldn't really find it in herself to bring it up.  It was a Friday night, and it was a date, and it certainly wasn't like she hadn't ever drank heavily herself during a weekend out with her friends. 

          Dessert arrived at that moment, and Rogue was thankful because she'd felt almost as if they'd run out of things to talk about and at least dessert brought up a new subject.

          "What's that you've ordered?" Remy asked, looking at her dessert glass of a strange gooey white looking stuff.  He was sitting right next to her, and had a good view of whatever was in that dessert glass, it didn't look very appetising.

          "White chocolate mousse," Rogue responded, "I don't usually like white chocolate, but I figured it was worth a try," she took a spoonful and put it in her mouth.  Feeling a little woozy from all the wine, she accidentally dropped the spoon to the floor, and she leaned over Remy's lap to pick it up just as Kitty and Piotr were returning from the dance floor.

          Kitty gave Rogue a strange glance as Rogue leaned up, she said nothing, although it had looked remotely suspicious.  She simply took a bite of her lemon cheesecake, and began to chew.

          "This tastes disgusting," Rogue made a face, referring to the mousse she'd put in her mouth before dropping the spoon.

          "So don't swallow it," Remy responded lightly, taking a bite of his chocolate gateaux ever so nonchalantly.

          Kitty, who'd been in the middle of eating her cheesecake, nearly choked when Rogue spat out the white goo onto the red napkin that had been on the table. 

          Piotr turned his face to wretch, "I hope that is NOT what I thought it was!" he remarked, his face turning bright red.

          "White chocolate mousse…" Rogue trailed off, looking confused.

          Remy, taking another bite, remarked, "didn't taste salty, did it?"

          "No, it tasted like...creme fresh or something…but with too much sugar," Rogue said, not realising the indication of what he was implying.

          Kitty burst out laughing, "Oh my god…that is so disgusting," she kicked Remy under the table, "I'm never eating with you again."

          "I should hope not.  You spat cheesecake everywhere when she spit the goo onto the napkin," Remy wiped his face, his tone had grown increasingly slurred, his accent thickened and his eyes grew a little lazier.

          Rogue watched Remy pour himself yet another glass and down the contents in seconds.  She hadn't been counting, what was this, his seventh glass?  Surely not…

          Kitty gave Rogue a strange look, but Rogue said nothing and looked down.

          "I'm gonna go take a leak," Remy stood up, "when I get back, wanna go for a walk or somethin'?" He asked, noticing Kitty and Piotr making eyes at each other again.  He only wished things were as well between him and Rogue.

          "Okay," Rogue nodded, she took a bite of his chocolate gateaux since he seemed to be finished with it.  She watched him leave, she could see a slight sway in the way he was walking.

          "Rogue, why did you let him drink like that?" Kitty asked.

          "He's a grown man, what do you think I can just tell him how to live?" Rogue demanded in a low tone.

          "How many drinks has he had?" Piotr asked.

          "About seven glasses of wine."

          "Not including the two long vodkas he had before the meal while we were waiting for you girls to arrive," Piotr added, his cornflower blue eyes squinting in suspicion at this.  He found himself pondering if Remy might be an alcoholic.

          "And then with the starter there was the cocktail ordered but didn't like that he drank," Kitty reminded.  "Reminds me of the four days after the trial he was drinking heavily like that all the time…beer everywhere, cans floating in the lake, you name it," she chewed her lip.

          Rogue sighed, "It's probably nothing.  I've drank heavily on the odd occasion.  We're meant to be celebrating.  People drink like mad during a celebration, right?"

          Kitty nodded, "Yeah, that's probably all it is.  But hey, I mean, we should give the guy a break, he's had it rough lately...maybe he just wants to cut loose for one night…how OFTEN have we REALLY seen Remy drunk?"

          Rogue thought back, "I can't really think of a particular incident at all that he's been well and truly hammered.  Once he faked being totally drunk, but…that's it.  I was the one always getting drunk back in the day."

          Kitty smirked, "yeah, not much changes," she joked, watching Rogue sip her own wine.

          Rogue grinned, "old habits die hard," she stood up as she saw Remy approaching, swaggering slightly, he smiled a little. 

Remy approached, took money out of his wallet and dropped it on the table.  "That should cover our half of the bill, and the tips," he said, "see you two later," he put his arm around Rogue's shoulder.  They said their goodbyes and left the restaurant together.

Rogue rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, Remy was quiet, reflective, he walked with one hand in the pocket of his black pants, his hair fell slightly over his eyes hiding how glazed they were.  Despite Rogue's concern over the amount he'd drank, she told herself it was fine.  As long as they were together, they could handle anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry Enough

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 5: Sorry Enough

          "So…" Remy said a long while after they'd spent what felt like an eternity walking with no destination.  The streets of uptown Bayville were quiet, it had grown late, and now only the distant drone of traffic could be heard several blocks away, and the only light came from the overhead streetlights, which were casting an orange light against the damp sidewalks. 

          "So…" Rogue said, her arm was around his back, holding onto the side of his jacket as they walked.  It had been the first thing he'd really said in a while. 

          "So…what'd you want to do now?" Remy asked, he glanced at her slightly, his expression soft, but unreadable.

          "I don't know," Rogue confessed, "how about you?"

          "I don't know anymore…" Rogue shrugged.

          "I should have danced with you," He sighed.

          Rogue turned to him, "huh?" She asked, stopping.

          Remy stopped too, "at the restaurant, I should have danced with you," he sighed yet again, looking down, "I wanted this night to be perfect, but…I guess I didn't plan ahead too much…and I've kind of screwed it up."

          "No, it was perfect…it's been fun, and stupid and silly and just…totally relaxed…" Rogue said, "a celebration.  I didn't have intentions of coming out for perfect romance and a 'plan'," she explained.

          "No, but I owe you that.  I have seven years of romance to make up for, Marie."

          Rogue drew her breath, she'd almost thought he'd forgotten her real name, "Remy…I don't care what we do, we could have eaten out of garbage cans downtown while junkies sang 'Baby Got Back' to us and it still would have been a great night – 'cause it's with you…and that's all I want."

          Remy found a nearby wall to sit on, he took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up, "sorry."

          "Stop apologising, you apologised enough three nights ago," she reminded, she sat beside him.  She watched as he took a long drag of the cigarette, the smoke curled into the air from his lips as he exhaled.  She'd have given anything to taste those lips, smoke or not. 

          "Just like old times," Rogue said softly, "me and you together outside after a date…" she said.  "I remember the last date we had." 

          Remy rested his arms on his knees, cigarette dangling from his fingers, he was looking down at the ground, deep in thought.  "You do?"

          "How could you forget?" Rogue asked softly, "it was your twenty first birthday," Rogue reminded, she hugged herself against a chill in the air, "we left the restaurant…after another one of those silly little fights…we were standing outside…and I had my hands on your collar.  God, I wanted to kiss you so bad."

          Remy snorted as if in contempt of the thought they might never kiss.

          Rogue smiled to herself, staring into space, "we got caught in the rain…" she deliberately left out the part of his visiting his daughters grave at the cemetery, "and we were bein' as intimate as we could in the van which we'd borrowed…I had that leather coat of yours around me…god you always looked so good in that coat," Rogue smirked, "I remember how that coat smelled and felt around me, the lining silky against my skin…"

          Remy flicked the ash of his cigarette onto the pavement.

          Rogue shivered in the cold, a light rain begun to come down, "don't you remember?"

          "A little," Remy said, "durin' the last seven years tried not to remember too much 'cause I figured dwellin' on good memories would only fuck my mind up more," he said drunkenly.

          Rogue reached over and stroked his hair away from his face, "remember the shower."

          "That part, I didn't forget," he said with a strange sort of smirk that fitted his face, a smirk that reminded Rogue of the old Remy.

          Rogue kept a serious expression as he turned to look at her, his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, an intense red that made her heart thud within her chest.  "It was the next day that you left."

          "I know," He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt away, it made a hiss against the wet pavement.  "Spent every single day regrettin' it.  But I was scared and stupid…" he picked at the scab of a small cut on his left hand.  "Thought of comin' back so many times…but I figured…you'd never understand…guess it's done now anyway."

          Rogue reached over and took his hand to stop him from doing so, "that's behind us both, right?"

          "Easier said than done though, isn't it?" he asked softly, "Chere…I'm still never gonna forget what happened," he looked at her, "I…can't really forgive you…and you can't really forgive me for other things…"

          "But I'm NOT going to let it stop me from bein' with you.  I've waited seven years just to be able to hold your hand…Remy…to be besides you, to smell that cologne you wear, to smell the smoke on your breath, to hear your heartbeat through your shirt…no matter how mad I was at you…the good stuff is always more powerful than the anger."

          Remy could have kissed her right then for that remark.  It was such the perfect thing for her to say.  Yet another of those reasons he was falling so deeply in love with her again – not that he really had stopped – was that she always seemed to say the right thing when he was at his most weak, and it always turned him around and made him want to go running back for more.  She was like a drug he was addicted to.

          Rogue rested her cheek against his shoulder, sitting with him, listening to the rain.  They were both getting soaked but it didn't seem to matter anymore.  The moment was just so perfect.  Quietly serene, blissful, and romantic.

          "Do you want me to come back to your room tonight?" Remy asked, he was unsure if the things she'd brought up were a possible hint to her wanting more from the relationship than she'd received previously.  He didn't mind, the first time had been fun despite his reluctance, but he rather would have waited, he felt a little emotionally unstable to be able to love her in the way that she should be loved right now.  And he hoped that she didn't expect too much tonight.  He hadn't had time to prepare himself for much yet.

          "Do you?" Rogue asked, although there was something in his expression that told her he didn't.  That was fine.  Seven years ago she'd been curious, but now – after having done more growing up – she didn't have as much curiosity as she'd once was.  Besides, it seemed to be too soon for anything other than that.

          "Do you…need…to be with me?" he asked, his voice thick, tone drunken.  He wasn't sure if he'd even remember this in the morning.

          Rogue looked him right in the eyes, "I don't want to be with you because I need to…I want to be with you when it feels right…"

          "Can I ask something?" Remy queried.  He figured since the alcohol had kicked in, and there was more than likely no chance he'd remember, he might as well ask what he'd been curious about since returning to the mansion in January.

          "Ask away," Rogue shrugged.

          "You still curious?"

          "I don't get what you mean…" Rogue responded, and truly she didn't. 

          "What I mean is…in seven years…have you…I don't know…ever independently…you know…experimented?"

          "Remy…you've lost me…" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

          "I just…I want to know…did you ever…even once or twice…or occasionally…" he trailed off, looking at her pointedly.

          Rogue shrugged, "I don't understand."

          "Never mind," he shook his head, "chere, we need to get out of this rain…" he looked up, "before we both end up with the flu."

          "Okay," she nodded, "lets go home."

          "Home…" Remy mouthed quietly, "I'm not sure if the Mansion is really home quiet yet."

          "Give it time, Remy.  Give it time."


	6. Chapter 6: Not Really Over

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 16

Chapter 6: Not Really Over

          Rogue and Remy stepped into the foyer, shaking off the water from their jackets and smoothing their wet hair back from their faces.  Rogue slipped her flimsy suit jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.  The water had soaked right through to her blouse until even the camisole beneath it was soaked, and that had become almost transparent.

          "Damn rain…" she muttered, folding her arms over her chest to save Remy seeing anything he shouldn't.  They might have known each other for several years but he had still never seen her naked, and she wasn't comfortable with him even seeing through her shirt at this moment in time.

          Remy hung his jacket up, and glanced in the hallway mirror, "god I look like shit…" he mumbled.

          Rogue came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his left shoulderblade.  "Look good to me," she responded blissfully.

          Remy savoured that moment, and then moved away, "you're soaking, go get something dry on…"

          Rogue smiled a little, "alright," she said, "do you have dry clothes to change into?"

          "Not really but I can probably find something in the laundry room," He shrugged.

          "We just got a new order in of jogging pants and t-shirts – Jean is forever designing new logo'd sports wear for us," Rogue rolled her eyes.

          "That'll do…" Remy nodded.

          "Closet under the stairs there," Rogue pointed out, "I'll go get changed, and see you in a bit," she cuffed his chin playfully with her gloved hand, then rushed upstairs, soaking and cold.

          Remy grabbed some clothes his size from the cloet and headed upstairs to get changed.  His room was unwelcoming and drab, and he couldn't stand it for more than the few minutes he spent in there changing.  He pulled on the t-shirt, which he felt fit too snug, and left to head for Rogue's room, unsure if they were saying goodnight for now or if they were going to watch a movie or talk.  He knocked before entering.

          "Come in…" came her voice soft as honey.

          Rogue was sitting at her dresser clad in an outfit not too different from his.  Her oversized light grey 'Xavier's Institute' t-shirt was worn over a long sleeved shirt in dark grey.  She as towel drying her long hair. 

          "You always were the only woman I knew who could wear a jogging suit and oversized clothes and still look incredibly sexy," he remarked with a smirk as he stood in the doorway.

          Rogue laughed softly, "you look pretty good in that stuff yourself, although that t-shirt is a bit tight…" she pointed out.

          "I know…" Remy pulled on the hem, "you can see my nippular area through it and everything…"

          "Not such a bad thing," Rogue winked grinning, "how you feelin'?"

          "Fine," he lied.  Truthfully there were things on his mind that he just couldn't get over, and worries that plagued him no matter how hard he tried to look on the bright side.

          Rogue raised an eyebrow, "sure…I can see it.  'Fine' is what's got your face stretched so tightly it looks like you've had a facelift."

          Remy sat down on the edge of his bed, he looked down at his hands absently.

          "What is it?"

          "Nothing, I'm just tired," he responded.  "I think I'm going to head to bed, if that's alright," he said softly.

          Rogue rested her elbow on the dresser, "that's fine, you do look a little tired," she said softly.

          Remy sucked in a breath, "Before I go…" he knelt before her on the floor, taking both her hands within his, he looked up at her, "I want you to promise me something…" he murmured.

          "Anything…" Rogue nodded, she felt a little confused now.  What was going on.

          Remy took another deep breath, and exhaled slowly, he kept his eyes on hers, "whatever you learn…whatever…you find out…you have to promise me you'll believe me…that it was out of my control…"

          "What are you talking about?" Rogue asked worriedly.

          "Promise me, Chere…" he pleaded, squeezing her hands within his.  She heard the crackle of electricity in the vicinity and thought it might be static from the new clothes he was wearing.  "Just…promise me."

          Rogue nodded vaguely, "okay…"

          "No, don't just say okay…say you'll promise me…" he demanded of her desperately, "I need your word, Chere.  Promise me you'll believe me."

          "I promise…" Rogue said softly, "that I'll believe you no matter what…"

          He rested her head against her thighs, closing his eyes, seemingly relieved.  Rogue stroked his damp hair away from his face, watching his expression become so peaceful and content for those moments.  She found herself fretting now though.  What could it have been that he had done that was out of his control?  If he was this concerned, it couldn't be good. 

          He finally moved away, he kissed one gloved hand, then got up.   
          "You're not thinking of taking off again are you, 'cause the way you're talking kind of reminds me of the last things you were saying to be before you took off seven years ago…" Rogue got up slowly.

          "No…I'm not going to take off…and even if I did…I'd be back…I can't leave you again…" he said firmly.

          "Now it's your turn to promise me…" Rogue stated calmly, she looked at him seriously.

          "I promise I won't leave," he crossed his heart.

Rogue walked over to her CD player and slipped in a CD, "up for that dance we didn't have earlier?"

Remy paused for thought, he watched her, "okay," he nodded, "perfect way to end an evening, I suppose."

Rogue picked a song and pressed the play button.  The soft wailing of guitars filled the room, and chills crept across Remy as she approached him, slipping her arms around him.  They swayed over the intro, until the words began to flow.  Each word felt like a knife.

And it's always little things   
That to the surface brings  
The comfort in the pain   
The fear behind the smile  
We lose along the way   
The things we leave behind  
Along the precipice   
Of things we should not climb  
And I'm the first in line   
There's an anchor around my heart  
Dragging me down  
Behind the waves in silence I fall  
There's a halo above my head  
Spinning me 'round  
'Cause I don't know if I'm alive or dead  
A dagger in my hand  
Bleeding me dry

And it's always little things  
That to the surface brings  
The space you need to breathe  
Before the curtain call  
The light that leads the way  
Before you hit the wall  
The mountain that you climb  
Just to take a fall  
For blind among the blind  
There's an anchor around my heart  
Dragging me down  
Beneath the waves in silence I fall  
There's a halo above my head   
Spinning me 'round  
'Cause I don't know if I'm alive or dead  
There's a dagger in my hand  
Bleeding me dry  
And all we have to lose is time  
And what lose we leave behind  
Stay around and we will shine

_This song is hitting me too close to home, did she pick it deliberately_?  He wondered.  Each word seemed to relate to his relationship with Rogue, and that wasn't comfortable.  Remy drew his breath, and moved back, "I'm really tired," he touched her hair, "It's been a long day…and I haven't been sleeping well."

          "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Rogue asked. 

          Remy nodded, "gotta get used to my own room…despite how…god awful it is."

          "Okay," Rogue said, kind of dejected but forcing on a smile.  She could see something was wrong.  She could still feel secrets surrounding him, but she was too afraid to ask this time what they might be.  Secrets had torn them apart in the past, she didn't want to bring up anymore that could jeopardise their relationship anymore.

 "Goodnight, chere," he said softly, and he exited the room.  As he left the room, he glanced over the banister into the foyer, Kitty and Piotr were kissing softly by the front door, arms wrapped around each other. 

A sense of sadness washed over him.   Would he ever have that with Rogue?  He was beginning to doubt he ever would.  Not that it mattered. 

          Even the absence of Kissing and touch was worth her love, but still, there'd come a day when he was scared it might not be enough for him – or her.  After all, it had always been an issue seven years ago when they'd been much younger. 

          He went to his room and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he was surprised when Bobby entered, and then suddenly remembered what Kitty had mentioned earlier that day.  They'd be sharing a bathroom – not that it bothered him. 

          "Hey…" Remy said casually, squeezing some toothpaste onto his finger, he didn't have a toothbrush yet, it was on his list of things to get.  He turned on the faucet

          Bobby gave him the coldest look and said nothing, his pale blue eyes were like ice, his eyebrows knitting into a frown, his fists were clenched at his sides.  He looked angry. 

The room became bitterly frosty, and not just metaphorically.  Remy noticed his breath misting in the air.  The water in the sink had stopped running, and Remy glanced towards it, the faucet was frosty, and the water coming out of it had frozen solid.  Even the toothpaste on Remy's finger had frozen solid.

          "Bobby…?" Remy asked, the temperature plummeted so much it became very difficult to breathe, and yet, he felt glued to the spot, his flesh so cold, muscles tight, hair becoming frozen.

          And then it stopped, just as quickly as it had begun, the temperature began to grow warm again, Bobby turned, and left, the door leading into his room slamming loudly.  Remy stood in confusion, shivering in the cold wondering what had just happened.  Had Bobby lost control of his powers…or had it been something else, was there perhaps some reason Bobby didn't want him there?  Remy couldn't think of a particular incident that would cause Bobby to dislike him, so he was in the dark.

          Remy decided to leave his teeth unbrushed for the night and slipped into his room – which was moderately warmer, still trying to explain to himself what had just happened.  But no explanation came, and that night, he knew he'd sleep uneasy.

(THE END: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn.  As usual thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing.  Thanks to Aro for the spit/swallow incident – what would I do with out you?)


End file.
